Amazed
by Silencing Hate
Summary: Mac reflects on her wedding to Harm - Songfic, Amazed by Lonestar


A/N: This is my first JAG fanfiction. I know, 7 years after the show ended but I just finished watching all 10 seasons straight and I've always been a little in love with Harm (I think many of us have). Anyway, this is just a few snippets in time from Mac's point of view during and after their wedding. Please review if you enjoy – it's always nice to hear what people think – good or bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG nor do I own the song Amazed by Lonestar. Both are here for creative purposes and no money is being made on this endeavor.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take_

Sarah Rabb would remember the look in his eyes as she walked down the aisle for the rest of her life. He was standing in front of all of their friends and family resplendent in his dress whites. Captain Harmon Rabb, Jr. - Mac had never dreamed that she would be marrying him, nor that she would resign her commission in order to do so. They had spent so many years dancing around their feelings that Mac had given up hope of any relationship between them. When Harm had finally said that he needed a deadline, Mac had thought that her heart would burst from happiness.

She could not really remember any details about the ceremony. Only images that were forever marked on her heart. But the moment when she said "I do" and looked into Harm's eyes was the absolute most perfect moment of her life. On some level, Mac knew that everyone was applauding and cheering for them but the only thing that mattered to her in those seconds before their first kiss as husband and wife was staring into Harm's gorgeous blue eyes and the feel of his hands encircling her own.

_Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams  
_

Later, when they were dancing at the reception, her shoulder on Harm's white covered chest, Mac could not help but laugh as she remembered one of her husband's favorite sayings. The first time she had told him that it was "very overrated," she had nearly died of laughter at his face.

"Mac, what's so funny?" Harm had asked her as they spun around the dance floor.

"Just remembering that stupid saying of yours about dress whites -"

"And gold wings?" Harm interrupted with that perfect, rakish smirk on his face. "So, what are my chances tonight, my dear? Have you decided that the whites and the wings are better than overrated?"

Mac had looked at her new husband just long enough to make him sweat before cracking a smile and answering, "Well, the wings are still overrated. But the man inside those dress whites, I think he just might be perfect." Husband and wife had spent the majority of that dance giggling and when anyone had asked them later, all either had answered with was "gold wings." __

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better

Cutting the cake with Harm's father's naval sword was one of the hardest things of the ceremony but the fact that it was his fathers had meant more to Harm than any other part of the reception except the actual wedding vows. His right hand on top of hers was no help as she tried to cut a small slice with a 30-inch piece of steel. And then the way he smeared the cake all over her face – Mac supposed she should not have been surprised that Harm would do such a thing. It was a good thing for him that the cake tasted so good – and that he kissed it off in apology.

When Mattie stood to give her toast, Mac knew that Harm had to fight off tears as his adoptive daughter spoke. Mattie had fought long and hard through rehabilitation for months before she was able to stand on her own but Mattie had been determined that she would be able to stand as a bridesmaid for their wedding. Her words had been short and perfect, everything that Harm could have hoped for and everything Mac knew they would be. Bud's Best Man toast had been light and humorous - everyone had laughed along as Bud recounted the first moment he knew Mac and Harm would marry some day and how the couple in question were always oblivious to what all their friends knew.

_I want to spend the rest of my life,  
with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you.  
_

Harm and Mac had laughed as they ran out of the officer's club under a barrage of bird seed. When they had finally gotten to the car, Sturgis had been there to stop their escape until they had offered the crowd one final kiss. Harm had swept her into his arms and dipped her down until Mac thought she would fall on her head and his kiss had left her so dizzy that she could barely stand when they came back up for air. Sturgis had looked shocked at their spectacle and, though she would never admit it, Mac confessed to herself that she had been surprised at Harm's dramatics. Of course, given Harm's flare for the dramatic, Mac later reflected that she should not have been surprised at all. Then they had driven off to the airport for their honeymoon, the wind blowing through their hair as they drove down the highway.

_The smell of your skin,  
The taste of your kiss,  
The way you whisper in the dark.  
Your hair all around me,  
Baby you surround me  
Touches every place in my heart  
_

Now, Mac was lying in Harm's arms listening to his breathing in the dark with a gentle smile on her face as she remembered their wedding. Running her hands lightly over his hands, Mac could not resist tracing the edges of Harm's wedding ring with her thumb. Gradually, she felt his breathing become more rapid and knew that she had woke him up.

"Mac, everything alright?"

"Everything is perfect, flyboy," Mac could not help but tease back. Receiving a kiss to the shoulder blade, Mac rolled over to face her husband and snuggled to his chest as they both drifted back

to sleep.

_And it feels like the first time  
Every time.  
I want to spend the whole night  
In your eyes _

A/N: The cake cutting is traditionally done with the groom's service sword according to military tradition. However, I thought that his father's sword was an appropriate way for Harm to include his father in his nuptials. The length of the sword is traditionally 30" according to a little internet research. Again, please review – any comments are always welcome!


End file.
